1 Year!
by ItsYaWriter
Summary: After one long year in Zootopia, Nick decides to surprise Judy. This story is to celebrate Zootopia's first anniversary!
1. The First Clue

**I do not own Zootopia in any way, all rights belong to Disney Animation Studios.**

Judy woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing.

*Yawn*

 _I bet it's Nick_

She worked up enough energy to stand up and walk over to her phone. She tapped her paw to the screen, her phone lit up with messages from Nick on the lock screen.

It read, _Hey carrots sorry for waking you hehe, anyway I have a surprise for you so text me when you're ready._

The work 'surprise' made Judy as excited as a little kit on the holidays. With a smile, she rushed into the bathroom to freshen up. She showered, brushed her teeth and changed. _Alright, let's see what Nick has for me!_

Judy eagerly clicked on her phone and her paw swiftly typed 'I'm ready Nick :)' and pressed send. She was satisfied with the use of the smiley face, she thought it was a nice gesture as Nick was being nice enough to get a 'surprise' for her.

After a few seconds Judy felt her phone vibrate so without hesitation she clicked on her phone and read: _Okay Carrots, are you sure you're up for this?_

Judy quickly replied with 'yes' and waited.

Her phone buzzed again: " _Pawpsicles are big, Finnick is small, your first clue is where I got you to talk. P.S Sorry if this is corny -Nick_

 _S_ he laughed at the pun.

 _Okay, that dumb fox gave me a hint to find a clue, hmm._

She scanned the text once again, " _Pawpsicles are big, Finnick is small, your first clue is where I got you to talk."_

"I got it!" She shouted. She raced outside the apartment faster than the speed of light! She unlocked her car and pushed the keys straight into the ignition, she twisted the keys and started down the road.

Judy drove for few minutes and parked her car on the side of the road, she paid the meter of course, and ran down the sidewalk.

She stopped right in front of the ice cream parlor where Nick first hustled Judy. She glanced around a little bit.

"Hmm where is it"

She didn't exactly know what she was looking for but she was sure she would know what it was when she found it.

Then she noticed a piece of paper sticking out from behind a flower pot.

 _You Sly Fox._

 **Hey, if you're unaware it's Zootopia's anniversary today! Celebrating the fact that Zootopia is now 1 year old I decided to write a short story about the fact.**

 *** This is not connected with my other stories in anyway**

 **See you at the end A/N, Peace!**


	2. More Clues

Judy noticed a piece of paper sticking out from behind a flower pot.

 _You Sly Fox._

She grabbed the piece of paper and it read.

 _Carrots just saw a limo. Anyway, your next clue is somewhere in the snow. -Nick_

Judy hesitated, it seemed so obvious, limo + snow = Tundra Town Limo Service

Judy ran back down the sidewalk, she hopped into her car, twisted the key, and hit the gas.

After 10 or so minutes she stopped in front of a sign that read "Tundra Town Limo Service". She put the car in park and stepped out into the bitter cold.

She looked around for any sign of Nick, then in her gaze, she noticed a small box with the word 'clue' written on top of it in dark marker.

Judy walked forward into a cloud of her breath, she leaned down and placed her paws on the box. She took the top off the box. Once the top was popped off she could clearly see another note inside.

 _Hey Carrots, hope that wasn't too hard to find hehe, your next clue awaits you at the ZPD._

That fox was putting her on a quest to find her 'surprise'. No matter, she was a detective, and that determination was still in her.

Judy picked up the box and walked over to her car. She dropped the box in the passenger seat with the other note. She clicked the ignition on, only to be met with a blast of heat. Judy let out a sigh of relief, even though she was only outside for a few minutes her paws numbed, she eventually regained the feeling of her paws and continued on her journey.

Warm air filled the car as Judy drove out of Tundra Town and into the city.

 _I can't believe that dumb fox straight up told me where to look._ Judy thought in her head.

She drove down one stretch of long road and at the end turned into the ZPD parking lot. She found a spot and parked her car.

She eagerly hopped out and proceed into the ZPD. Nick didn't exactly specify where in the ZPD he hid his clue, but Judy thought she would eventually find it.

She pushed open the front door and was greeted by Clawhauser.

"Hey Judy," Clawhauser said smiling, "I didn't think I'd see you today".

"Oh, I was just looking for something," Judy said. Her eyes wandered off to make the scene a little less awkward.

"Judy", Judy glanced back at Clawhauser.

"Nick left this for you". Clawhauser handed Judy an envelope with the words, 'for Judy' on the front.

"Oh thanks, Clawhauser," Judy said as Clawhauser handed her the envelope.

"Thanks again Clawhauser."

Judy waved as she exited the ZPD, she walked down the parking lot and got in her car.

 _Now to find where Nick wants's me to go next._


	3. The Final Clue

Judy peeled off the seal and pulled out the note from inside the envelope.

 _Nick went all out._ She thought to herself.

The note read: _Carrots, you're last clue is where you repaired us - Nick_

Judy had to think long and hard what he meant by "repaired us". Then she had a suspicion. If Nick lead her to the Ice Cream Parlor, Tundra Town Limo Service, and the ZPD.

 _Wasn't this the order we went in the night howler case?_

Then Judy thought again: _If this is the order that we went in the night howler case, he means, THE BRIDGE!_

OF COURSE!

Judy quickly pulled out of the parking lot and started towards the bridge she and Nick made up under.

Once Judy arrived she rushed under the bridge, the anticipation was killing her.

Once she could stop and breath again she saw the final box under the bridge. She picked it up and opened it.

 **(And the Oscar goes to; Zootopia)**

The final note read: _Wow Carrots, you found this with ease, you might wanna make sure you hide your keys… -Nick_


	4. Best Partner Ever!

Judy pushed open the door to her apartment, when she stepped inside she saw Nick standing before her.

"Hey Carrots," Nick said, a sly smile stretched across his face.

Judy was still taking in all the events that just happened.

She looked around, she saw balloons floating around her tiny apartment. She also saw a small table with a big bowl of blueberries and a carrot cake.

She ran over to Nick with a tight embrace.

"Why did you do this for me, Nick?" Judy said staring up at him.

"Because exactly 1 year ago was your first day as a police officer when you first moved to Zootopia," Nick said trying his best to sound professional.

Judy started to cry a little, she hugged Nick closer.

"Nick, this is too kind of you," Judy said half crying.

"Carrots don't be ridiculous, nothing is too kind for you."

"Thanks, Nick, you're the best partner ever!"

 **I want to start by congratulating Zootopia and everyone who worked on it. It is a great movie that I think change my life forever! So again Congratulations on your first anniversary!**

 **Okay about the story, sorry if this was a tiny bit hard to follow. I made this story on school nights last week so it's probably not Hollywood content.**

 **My inspiration for this story was just thinking about what Nick would do for Judy after knowing her for 1 year. I don't know if I would call it a hustle, but my story consisted of Nick tricking Judy (if you will) out of her apartment so he could 'set up'.**

 **Anyway thanks for taking the time to ready my story.**

 **I'm going to watch Zootopia right now.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
